Celui qui reste
by Mamane-chan
Summary: SPOILER LIVRE 7 Quel avenir reste t-il à ceux qui ont tout perdu dans la bataille ? Fred et George


_**Disclamer :**__** Les personnages nommés dans cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling**_

_**Celui qui reste**_

_**La fête battait son plein en cette chaude journée d'été : le 23 Juillet était en effet, depuis l'année précédente, un jour de fête et de joie, commémorant l'arrivée de la paix entre sorciers et la fin du règne sordide et impitoyable de Lord Voldemort. Pour cette occasion, chaque foyer sorcier s'était comme métamorphosé, recouvert de banderoles multicolores de toutes sortes, de ballons dorés d'où s'échappait une mélodie radieuse, et surtout s'était dressé devant chaque porte un merveilleux buffet plus ou moins garni selon l'habilité du cuisinier de la maisonnée…**_

_**Autant dire qu'au Terrier, la table dressée était surchargée de mets succulents : dinde, jus de citrouille, gâteaux, gibier, salades composées, tourtes… autant de plats fabuleux qui avaient fait de Molly Weasley la meilleure cordon-bleu à plusieurs milles à la ronde. Les invités, nombreux, ne cessaient de la complimenter, tout en se laissant aller à quelques bavardages plus ou moins sérieux devenus trop rares depuis la fin de la guerre…**_

_**George était aussi de la fête, sans pour autant y participer : assit à un coin de la table, soigneusement isolé de ses frères qui bavardaient joyeusement avec Harry et Hermione, il caressait nonchalamment les bords de son verre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa famille pouvait célébrer ce jour, qui était aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de Fred, sa moitié : en une année, loin de se cicatriser, la blessure que cette mort lui avait infligée s'était élargie, petit à petit. Elargie à chaque reflet croisé dans un miroir, à chaque erreur de la part de ses parents qui, l'espace d'un instant, se trompaient de nom, à chaque objet présent dans la maison… son jumeau était mort depuis un an déjà, mais il lui semblait que la guerre de Poudlard avait pris fin hier.**_

_**-George … ?**_

_**Il sursauta, avant de croiser le regard inquiet de Ron qui avait profité de son moment d'égarement pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il savait quelle question son cadet voulait lui poser, puisque qu'il y avait le droit plusieurs fois par jour de la part de toute sa famille : inlassablement et sans faiblir, il donnait toujours la même réponse de sa voix nouée et grave. Une réponse fausse, qui ne dupait personne, mais qui avait le mérite de clore d'office toute conversation amorcée :**_

_**-Oui Ron, tout va bien excepté un manque cruel de Bièraubeurre. Va donc rejoindre Hermione, elle s'inquiète dès que tu quittes son champ de vue…**_

_**-OK… mais si ça n'allait pas, tu me le dirais, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**-Bien sûr…**_

_**Ah, pourquoi les gens avaient-ils cette fâcheuse manie que de poser des questions dont ils connaissaient les réponses, sinon pour se dédouaner du stupide sentiment de culpabilité qui les prenait aux tripes quand il le voyait ? Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'il voulait, ou faire ce qui leur semblait juste de faire… Fred n'était plus là. Il ne ressentait dans sa chair, dans chaque parcelle de son être qui à chaque seconde, hurlait un peu plus fort contre cette injustice. Il était mort, et lui était encore là. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas plus vivant que ça… il était vide, incomplet.**_

_**Contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pensaient, les jumeaux avaient toujours eu la sensation d'être fondamentalement différents l'un de l'autre : certes, ils avaient tous deux un goût prononcé pour les farces et attrapes et tout ce qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, embêter les pauvres âmes qui partageaient leur vie… mais Fred savait qu'il n'était pas George, tout comme George savait qu'il n'était pas Fred. Leurs différences, cependant, n'avaient fait que les rapprocher, presque paradoxalement : ils étaient frères, amis, compagnons… et par là, leurs deux personnes ne formaient, au final, qu'une seule et même entité. Fred et George étaient indissociables l'un de l'autre, et ils adoraient vivre dans leur bulle, isolés et protégés.**_

_**Maintenant que cette bulle était éclatée, que Fred était parti, George n'avait plus goût à rien : son humour, sa malice, sa passion pour les farces… tout ça s'était brisé, envolé, au moment même où le mur de Poudlard qui avait emporté son frère explosait sous la force des sortilèges. Oh, il savait pertinemment que Fred aurait détesté le savoir comme ça et que, de là où il était, il se préparait sans aucun doute à lui mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses le jour où il viendrait le rejoindre… mais c'était indépendant de sa volonté. Il avait beau se forcer, rien n'y faisait : il se sentait coupable d'être resté en vie, alors que son double n'était plus. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, dans lesquels il assistait interminablement à la même scène, sans pouvoir y changer quoique ce soit : il revoyait Fred, couché sur le sol froid de Poudlard, son dernier sourire gravé à jamais sur son visage. Il se voyait le secouer désespérément, allant jusqu'à lui flanquer des gifles de plus en plus violentes comme s'il espérait que celui ci viendrant à ressusciter : enfin, il était à chaque fois réveillé par un rire sinistre, celui de Voldemort. Et toutes les nuits depuis un an, son premier réflexe était de se tourner en direction du lit de Fred, avant d'éclater en de silencieux sanglots. **_

_**-T'es qu'un idiot Fred… partir comme ça, aussi stupidement, abandonner maman… abandonner ce qu'on avait commencé à deux. Partir avec ce sourire débile collé sur le visage, comme si tu étais fier de toi ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais… qu'on oublierait ? Que « le temps effacerait nos blessures » ? Des conneries tout ça… tu as le bon rôle toi, tu ne fais pas parti de ceux qui restent.**_

_**George secoua la tête lentement, comme pour se réveiller, puis s'empara d'un verre remplit de jus de citrouille pour l'avaler tout rond : cette tirade, omniprésente dans son esprit, lui donnait à chaque fois l'envie de pleurer, d'hurler sa peine sans se contenir, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la peine se fasse moins forte. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi, il ne devait pas inquiéter sa mère, sa pauvre mère, qui transposait l'image de son défunt fils sur lui… même si cette mission était des plus déplaisantes, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Si sa présence pouvait atténuer la douleur de sa famille, de quelque manière que ce fut, alors il devait se résoudre à supporter ce fardeau autant que possible.**_

_**Parce que c'est ce qu'aurait fait Fred. Tout simplement.**_

_**-Oh George… tu viens faire un peu de Quidditch avec nous ?**_

_**-Oui, j'arrive Percy, je vais chercher mon balai.**_

_**Comme à chaque fois, il accepta la requête de son frère. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer à vivre, ou plutôt survivre, en attendant que son heure vienne… et, quitte à agir ainsi, mieux valait préserver du désespoir qui le tenaillait l'essentiel de sa famille, comme son jumeau l'aurait voulu. Il monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit la porte de son armoire puis, après une longue minute d'hésitation, se saisit du balai de Fred –que tout le monde prendrait forcément pour le sien- avant de dévaler les escaliers et de rejoindre la petite troupe, sans goût, sans joie. Juste un sourire forcé collé sur les lèvres, pour éviter les questions, les remarques.**_

_**Il devait rester. Pour que Fred ne meure jamais totalement. Et même s'il avait le rôle le plus douloureux, le rôle de celui qui doit rester, il s'en contenterait jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher.**_

_**Et peut-être que ce jour là, le rire lui reviendrait ? Qui sait ? **_


End file.
